


Alien Drugs

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, F/M, Het, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Tok'ra (Stargate), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: While on a mission to an alien planet, the locals give Sam and Martouf|Lantash a drug with unexpected side effects.





	Alien Drugs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: More Golden Oldies 
> 
> PROMPTS: Stargate SG-1, Samantha Carter/Martouf|Lantash, mission, wall-sex, aphrodisiac, amtdi, mating urge, fuck-or-die, blatant desire, rutting

“You have  _ got _ to be kidding!” Sam exclaimed, staring at the village chief with an expression of equal parts shock and disbelief on her face. 

“I apologize, but we thought you were willing,” the man said. 

“ _ Willing _ !” Sam sputtered. Then she groaned and swallowed hard. The drug was affecting her. 

“How could you believe such a thing?” Martouf asked. 

“I told you. An  _ innocent  _ mistake. Forgive us.” 

“Hand over the antidote and I’ll consider it,” Sam demanded. 

“Again, so sorry. There is none.” The chief looked apologetic. 

“No antidote? You said this would kill us!” Martouf exclaimed furiously, then groaned loudly. “Something I willingly believe!” He swallowed hard and threw a heated look at Sam, then forced himself to look away, getting a pained expression on his face. 

“Unless you mate. Yes. Why not just do so? It is obvious you desire it.” The village chief looked uncomprehending at them. 

“Listen, mister!  _ I _ decide if I want to ‘mate’ with someone...” Sam looked at Martouf, and licked her lips as she let her gaze slide down over his body. “Damn!” 

“A prepared hut is standing ready.” The village chief pointed with his arm, giving the direction. 

“Samantha?” Martouf asked, a slightly desperate look in his eyes. He held out his hand. 

“Yes.  _ Fuck _ , yes.” She took his hand and they left quickly towards the huts. 

The village chief looked after them, a pleased expression on his face. 

 

* * *

The moment the door had closed behind them, Sam pushed Martouf/Lantash up against the wall and kissed him wildly, letting her hands roam his body. 

Martouf returned the kiss with equal fervour and pulled at Sam’s clothing. They had both been provided with flimsy clothing by the locals, and her dress came off easily under his fingers. 

“Samantha,” he murmured. “I love you, and I want you so much.” He slid his hand down her now naked back. “So soft.” He kissed her shoulder, then licked and kissed his way to the side of her neck, where he applied more force. 

“Yes!” Sam exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. She tore at his thin shirt. “God! I don’t remember  _ ever _ being this horny! Please,  _ fuck _ me!  _ Now _ !” 

Martouf’s eyes flashed as Lantash took over. “With pleasure, Samantha!” He pulled off his clothes in seconds and stood before her, naked. “Bed or wall?” He grinned, a naughty look on his face. 

Sam let her gaze slide hungrily over his body, from his feet, up his strong legs, to his large shaft that was so hard it was standing almost straight up. She continued looking, sliding her hand between her legs and moaning softly as she pleasured herself while looked at his flat stomach and his almost hairless chest, and then his handsome face. She winked at him. “Anything will do - as long as I get to feel you inside me soon!” 

Lantash made a hoarse sound and pushed her up against the wall. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around him and he put his hands under her ass, supporting her. Together they moved to angle the tip of his shaft against her opening, and he thrust forward immediately, sinking deeply. 

Sam made a squeal, which ended on a satisfied moan. “Yes! Fuck me!” She used her legs to pull him towards her. 

He began pumping into her, using long and slow thrusts, forcing himself to go slower than he really wanted. He really wished to make this last. Sam was having none of it and again used her legs for leverage, pulling him in every time he pushed forward, so he sank harder and deeper than intended.  

“Samantha!” Lantash groaned. “I am not.... going to be able... to hold back... if you continue... like that.” He bucked against her, desperate to give in to the fire that was burning in him. 

“Yes!  _ Harder _ !” Sam demanded. “Make me come!” She rubbed herself against him. “I need it so badly!” she begged. 

With a moan he gave in and started thrusting into her as hard and fast as he wanted, filling her and stretching her with each thrust. Sam mewled against his shoulder, trying to keep up with his speed - too close to coming to care about anything else. 

Soon she cried out and trashed against him as a powerful orgasm shook her. Moments later, Lantash joined her in bliss, spilling his seed deep inside her. 

When she was again able to focus on the world around her, she smiled at Lantash. “Wow, that was wonderful.” 

He helped her to stand, looking very pleased - and very satisfied. “You are wonderful.” He kissed her deeply, then dipped his head, transferring control to his host. 

Martouf looked up with a mischievous expression. He gave her a kiss. “Now it is my turn - would you like to try the bed for this round?” 

Sam laughed. “Rascal!” She kissed him back. “Yes, let’s try the bed.”  


End file.
